wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Jordyn Wieber
DeWitt, Michigan, USA |Row 5 title = Years on National Team |Row 5 info = 2006-2013 |Row 6 title = Club |Row 6 info = Geddert's Twistars Gymnastics (former) |Row 7 title = Coach(es) |Row 7 info = John & Kathryn Geddert (former) |Row 8 title = Current status |Row 8 info = Retired |Row 9 title = College team |Row 9 info = UCLA (volunteer assistant coach) |Row 10 title = Twitter |Row 10 info = @jordyn_wieber}}Jordyn Marie Wieber (born July 12, 1995) is a retired artistic gymnast from USA. She was a member of the 2012 gold-medal winning American team, also known as the Fierce Five. She was also the 2011 All-Around World Champion, the 2011 and 2012 U.S. Senior National Champion and the 2011 and 2012 American Cup Champion. She was also the 2008 U.S. Junior National Champion and the 2009 American Cup Champion. Noted since a junior for her prodigious talent, Wieber acceled with powerful, clean work and difficult skills on vault, balance beam and floor exercise, though she struggled with bars. Career As well as being a USA National Team member from 2006–2011, Wieber was also a member of the 2002, 2004 and 2005 National TOP teams. 2006 In 2006 she placed second at the JO Nationals. She then became elite and placed 9th in the AA at her first national championships. 2007 In 2007 she placed 3rd all around at the US Championships in San Jose. In November she was named to the 2007 Jr. Pan American team and she traveled to Guatemala where team USA took first. She also earned a silver in the all around, gold on bars, gold on beam, and bronze on floor. 2008 In February 2008 she earned a spot to compete at the Grand Prix Competition in Italy where helped earn Team USA a gold and also earned an AA gold. In March she was named to the Pacific Rim Competition, but scratched due to a mild ankle sprain. In May she swept the 2008 US Classic winning all events. In June Jordyn traveled to Boston, MA for the 2008 US Championships where she became the US Jr. National Champion. In November she traveled to Belgium and competed in the Top Gym Competition where she earned gold medals in the AA, Bars, and Beam. 2009 In 2009 she made what was probably her biggest accomplishment at the time, winning the Tyson American beating Olympian and soon-to-be World Champion Bridget Sloan. She sustained a hamstring injury, but was named to the 2009-2010 Junior National Team. 2010 In 2010, Wieber returned at the Pacific Rim Championships in Melbourne, Australia. Her scores on all four events in the team competition (first among juniors for 3 events, second on one) contributed to the USA's team victory and the highest AA score out of junior and seniors at the competition. In addition, her scores gave her the junior AA gold with a 59.55, despite not throwing full difficulty because of rules precluding Gs from counting for juniors. In the followup event finals, Wieber earned golds on floor and bars and a silver on vault. A fall on beam reduced her to fourth on that event. In July 2010, Wieber won the junior all around at the Cover Girl Classic Championships. Showing an Amanar, among a field with two other juniors doing so, she finished first on vault. She was also first on bars and second on floor exercise. She was sixth on the balance beam. During Day 1 of the 2010 VISA National Championships, Jordyn performed well on vault but fell on her tkatchev release on bars. Warming up for beam, she injured her ankle but tried competing on it anyway but with poor results. She fell three times and was very shaky, scoring a 10.3. She was not able to compete floor or for the duration of the rest of the two days of competition. 2011 On February 19, 2011, Jordyn competed at the WOGA Classic. She placed 1st on bars and 5th on beam due to a fall. On March 5, 2011, Wieber competed in the 2011 AT&T American Cup in Jacksonville, Florida and finished in first place for the all-around title, narrowly beating reigning World All Around Champion Aliya Mustafina of Russia. She competed an Amanar, or 2 1/2 twisting Yurchenko, on vault, scoring a 15.833. Then she went to the uneven bars and fell on her Tkatchev and scored a 13.900. She next went to beam and had a near perfect beam routine with a stuck dismount and scored 15.266. On floor she opened with a double twisting double back but stepped out of bounds, but then had a clean routine throughout the rest of it and scored 14.900. Weiber next competed at City of Jesolo (Italy) Trophy 2011 on the 19th March 2011 where she was beaten into second place by fellow American, McKayla Maroney in the all-around. On July 26, 2011, Wieber competed the CoverGirl Classic held in Chicago, Illinois, where she only competed on the uneven bars and the balance beam, placing 1st in both events (sharing gold with Alicia Sacramone on beam). On August 20, 2011, Wieber won the 2011 Visa Championships by slightly more than six points over her nearest competitor, silver-medalist McKayla Maroney. Her AA score was the highest ever under the new scoring system (61.450). Wieber placed first on bars with a two-night score of 29.750, she won the floor title (29.9), and she placed third on beam (29.9). For the week of October 7–16, she competed at the World Championships and won gold medals in the team event and in the individual all-around. Her all-around score was 59.382 and finished three-tenths of a point ahead of Russia's Viktoria Komova despite making errors on the uneven bars and floor routine. Wieber later competed on the uneven bars, finishing in fourth place. She collected a bronze medal on balance beam and placed sixth on the floor exercise. Shortly after Worlds on October 31, Wieber announced that she was turning professional. 2012 On March 3, 2012, Wieber competed at the American Cup. She had a solid vault in the first rotation, then faltered in the next three. She had a mistake on the uneven bars, though she did not fall, a slight wobble on balance beam, and a rough landing on her second pass on floor exercise. However, her scores were good enough to win the title over teammate Aly Raisman. Wieber competed with the American team at the Pacific Rim Championships. The team won the gold medal, and Wieber won the senior all-around title and floor exercise title. Wieber competed at the Secret US Classic in May. She only competed on bars, where she had some trouble and placed eighth, and beam, where she performed cleanly and strongly and tied for first with Aly Raisman. Wieber competed at the Visa Championships. On day one, she led the competition after the first rotation and tied for first at the end of the night with Gabby Douglas. She continued to perform well on day two and successfully defended her National all-around title. She also placed fourth on uneven bars, fifth on balance beam, and second on floor exercise. At the Olympic Trials, Wieber performed solidly, placing first after day one. She also upgraded her uneven bars dismount to a full twisting double layout. On day two, she continued to perform well, but placed second behind Gabby Douglas. After the competition was over, it was announced that Wieber was named to the Olympic team. London Olympics During qualifications, Wieber had a good competition aside from a few small errors. She qualified sixth to the floor exercise final, but although she placed fourth in the preliminary all-around, she did not advance to the final due to the "two per country rule", as her teammates Aly Raisman and Gabby Douglas had qualified ahead of her. Wieber left the arena in tears. During the team final, Wieber competed on vault, uneven bars, and floor exercise. She had a slight error on uneven bars, but still scored a 14.666. She had good performances on vault and floor, contributing a 15.933 and 15.000, respectively. Her performances helped the US win their second Olympic gold medal. In the floor exercise final, Wieber performed second. She had a stumble on her first tumbling pass and stepped out of bounds on her second pass. She scored a 14.500 and placed seventh. It was revealed shortly after the gymnastics competition ended that Wieber had been competing during the Olympics with a stress fracture in her leg. Wieber said the injury was not too serious and she was able to push through it. Post-Olympics Wieber participated in the Kellogg's Tour of Gymnastics Champions from September 8 to November 18. She, along with teammates Raisman and Douglas, participated in the Teen Choice Live tour from December 28 to March 3. However, the tour was canceled a few weeks in. Wieber's coach, John Geddert, made a statement on his Facebook page that she was going to continue training after the Teen Choice Tour in order to compete at the 2013 National Championships. Wieber resumed training in early spring. However, by summer, Wieber made it clear that she would not be competing at Nationals, as she was not ready and was too busy. In April, Wieber made a cameo appearance (along with teammate McKayla Maroney) in the music video "Up in the Air" by 30 Seconds to Mars. At the National Championships in August, Wieber was inducted into the USA Gymnastics Hall of Fame with the rest of the Fierce Five. At the induction ceremony, she officially announced that she would attend UCLA in the fall and serve as an undergraduate coach for the NCAA team. She also continued to train elite at the UCLA campus, under Chris Waller, one of the team coaches, while at school, until she officially announced her retirement from gymnastics in March 2015.retirement She remained part of the UCLA team, eventually becoming a volunteer assistant coach in 2016. She left UCLA in the spring of 2019, taking a job as head coach at the University of Arkansas. Medal Count Floor Music 2008-2009 - "Blue Suede Shoes" by Elvis Presley 2010 - "Frisco" from Cirque du Solei 2011-2012 - "Wild Dances" by Ruslana References